


" he made a mistake "

by tartancaps (orphan_account)



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, Murder, cant think of anything else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 11:25:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15773160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/tartancaps
Summary: The K5 get stuck with cleaning up another murder..(Abandoned fanfic, just ask if you feel like adopting it)





	" he made a mistake "

**Author's Note:**

> warning: this is super short (I'd like to say that it's because it's the prologue but it's just because Im too lazy to right a long chapter)
> 
> without further ado,  
> Enjoy!

_Shit._

 

That was the one word Connor’s mind could form as he stared at the unconscious body of Todd Denver.

 

The body that Connor had knocked unconscious.

 

If Connor was being completely honest, Denver had it coming. He’d _kidnapped_ him for God’s sake.

But it seems that Connor’s plan wasn’t well thought out; when Denver had come down to the basement he’d been keeping Connor in to taunt him with food and immunity deals, Connor had waited for him to lean forward mockingly, before he clipped him on the head with the metal cuffs trapping his hands.

Now that Denver was unconscious, Connor realised that the cuffs couldn’t reach far enough for him to search the D.A for a key.

 

He was so screwed.

 

Denver would wake up and be furious; he’d probably kill him.

 

Not knowing what to do, Connor waited for him to wake.

After about ten minutes, he still hadn’t woken up.

Frowning, Connor leaned forward to check his pulse. As soon as his fingers touched the man’s neck, his heart froze.

 

_Shit._

 

There was no pulse.

 

Connor just killed Todd Denver.

 

 


End file.
